Luke Jones
Luke Jones aka Hunter is a character in Iniquity and Integrity, portrayed by iCaramelBird. A CEO of billion dollar corporation, Jones Innovations, Luke starts to regret his decision to neglect his powers for his parents favour. Though he appreciates his status and current situation, he finds himself using a suit of his own creation. Using his abilities in physical adeptness and martial arts, he begins his own journey to destroy the corruption that lies beneath Heartania. Biography Before The Change Luke grew up in a mostly normal family, and he wanted to be an engineer. His mother stayed at home, mostly looking after him and his older sister Lilly, whilst his father owned a somewhat small company that modelled and designed new cell-phones. They weren't very popular, but they managed to scrape enough money to put food on the table. When Luke was a young age, he could sense things. When his sister came home in a rush, he could tell she had broken up with yet another boyfriend. When he stared too long at the television, the screen seemed to become embodied with static before he was pulled out of it. Eventually his parents got nervous as his powers grew, and they knew something was wrong with him yet his sister tried to emphasise with him. He told his sister everything, he was as close as he could be with her and truly loved her as family. However when Luke was 16, he was in a heated argument with his father which went bad as his father tried to get him to reveal he had powers. Luke himself truly didn't understand what was going on, yet he caused most of the technology in his house to simply eradicate itself, sending sparks flying everywhere and sometimes he could still hear his mothers piercing scream as she tried to beg him to stop. Soon he was kicked out of his home...Or was he? What if things were different? Let's take a step back... After The Change Yet instead of kicking Luke out of his only home, his father somewhat sympathized and still saw hope in his son. Privately, he asked that Luke would no longer use his powers and only think about what's best for this family. Looking at the way he startled his mother, and the way his sister seemed to control her powers, Luke agreed. Ever since that incident, his father had been taking him to regularly visit the company and try to teach Luke all he needed to know about it and how to handle a business. When Luke graduated at the age of eighteen, instead of going to university, he worked full-time at his father's company, whilst engineering his own little projects on the side. With his help and his father's coaching, the company started to show its first signs of growth, until tragedy struck on Luke's nineteenth birthday when his father died of a heart attack. Luke took over the company, renaming it Jones Innovations and started to work on different things like computers, more smart phones, television, etc. By the time Luke was twenty one, the company had grown incredibly having a new HQ for the company in a skyscraper somewhere downtown, and is now a billion-dollar company. Though Luke is proud of what he's done and wants to continue on with his father's legacy, he is somewhat disappointed and almost bored of life and knows that he can do more. It is because of this, he sees his wealth as something that can help him deal with the corruption in the city, whilst using his business-lifestyle in order to blend in with the same corrupt corporations he is going against. Luke feels he'll soon have to choose between continuing with what his father wanted for him to be, or doing what he feels is right for the city. After the Fat Man incident, Luke knows that he can use his intelligence and expertise to help save the city. Heartania Luke Jones, CEO of Jones Innovations, was set to propel his company further, as he invited many business colleagues to the announcement of the newest product, the Jones Lotus. As well as this, Luke used his connections to further expand his territory, hoping to find out more about the odd corruption in Heartania. However after the announcement party was attacked by terrorists, Luke found himself losing it all, his influence in the business world, his respect from the public who saw him flee the scene, and thus his plans were shattered. Now having to work his way from the ground up, in a more dangerous city than ever with the return of Fat Man, Luke finds himself having to make horrific choices and dealing with even more horrible consequences, as every day he now has to consider himself lucky to be alive. Appearance Luke has an American nationality and and a more muscular body due to his training in martial arts. He has deep brown eyes, as well as a light beard. His skin has a light tone, and he is quite tall. Unlike in Villainy and Virtue, Luke's brown hair is styled in Iniquity and Integrity. Luke tends to wear a business suit for when he's around Jones Innovations but he normally wears a black shirt, with grey cargo trousers and trainers casually, especially when he's in his armour. Personality Cocky and mostly confident, Luke tends to be somewhat more extroverted and active, always trying to figure out some new innovation for Jones' products or way to improve the suit. Despite his attitude, Luke can care for people and the city which aids his motivation to uncover the truth behind the city and Fat Man in his new role. Luke continues to be stubborn and can become quite hot-headed, yet tends to keep his cool in a situation. Due to the loss of his powers, Luke tends to place a façade of a cocky demeanour to try and hide feelings of regret or melancholy, to appear almost 'better' to the world around him. He's intelligent and isn't afraid to show it, part of him knows that as he ventures into his heroic lifestyle, things would be changing pretty soon. Abilities The Hunter's Gear Due to the changed events of his backstory, Luke neglected the use of his powers, severing their emotional connection with him and thus whilst still retaining these powers lost the ability to use them. Frustrated at himself, and his lack of powers, Luke knew that he would have to turn to different means to accomplish what he wanted. This is when at the age of twenty he decided to put his engineering skills to the test, and only recently finished making what is known as his armour and equipment in a year. Luke's armour is a light-combat armour suit, fully controlled by Luke. It has is primarily black, with a helmet that covers Luke's eyes but still reveals the lower half of his face (nose, mouth, etc.) The rest of the suit is almost skin-tight, being only slightly padded yet giving Luke the flexibility and ability to enhance his free-running skills, by allowing him to leap for longer and somewhat higher distances, sustain a good amount of fall damage, and even have the ability to climb or grab buildings with only hands and feet. This allows Luke to have a better scope and path around the city of Heartania. Luke's armour also allows him slightly better strength, being somewhat padded to deliver harder punches and offers a good amount of protection. Bullets are somewhat able to not affect Luke, neither are some blades like knives or daggers. The suit is also modifiable to offer both fire and shock protection to a certain extent. As well as all this, Luke does have equipment. He has a modified climbing axe that has been purposefully sharpened so that it can be used against enemies and others, when needed as well as having three throwing knives on the side of the suit which can also be used by Luke. These tend to be Luke's primary weapons when he isn't using physical combat. Weaknesses However whilst Luke's armour seems to retain a lot, it has a lot of weaknesses. Whilst it's been said Luke is about to sustain a good amount of fall damage, this is only if he usually lands on his feet, the suit isn't designed for Luke to land on his back, chest or side and can take some serious damage if it does land there. As well as this, whilst the suit may somewhat be protected against bullet and knives, it's only to an extent. A few bullets from pistols or from far range from a shotgun or even some assault rifles can be sustained. However direct assault rifles, shotguns and more than a few shots from a pistol and Luke's suit isn't so protective against bullets any more. The same with knives. Whilst dull knives or even sharp daggers can sometimes not be effective against Luke, many sharper objects like swords for example can still cut through and can cut deep. As well as this, even if it does get modified to have fire and shock protection, shock protection may be useful yet fire protection is not completely possible and too much fire can damage the suit severely. Not to mention there are weak points on the suit such as Luke's helmet. Paraphernalia Weaponry * Modified Climbing Axe: Luke has managed to tinkered with and ended up with a modified climbing axe. This climbing axe is a lot more effective, being able to burrow into many different types of surfaces whilst also having its 'claw' retractable, in order to keep it away from wear and tear when not being used. Though Luke doesn't need it for climbing, he mainly uses it as a weapon, finding it to be a light and effective tool with a sharpened edge to deal some serious damage. * Throwing Knives: Ranged combat is still something that is important to Luke and thus he has three throwing knives on his armour at all times. Relationships Trivia * The Iniquity and Integrity version of Luke went through different ideas and was very heavily based upon a different take on Luke's combat. In Villainy and Virtue, Luke usually has a heavy reliance upon his powers, using his hacking powers to manipulate technology, his deductive perception to analyse others and training in water manipulation to be able to better defend himself. However iCaramelBird settled upon a Luke without his powers and would have to rely upon physical strength as well as his own knowledge of technology to better help him. * The fact that Luke is a hero in Inquity and Integrity is a callback to how Luke was originally a hero before the events of Villainy and Virtue. Similarly in Iniquity and Integrity, Luke wants to use his abilities to aid people.